Karo's Diary: Page One
You flip open the pink puffball's purple book. Inside it has some pretty small handwriting, but you can make out what the words say. Let's see here... Hiya diary, my name's Karo! I'm gonna be writing inside of you. I be rockin' yo world view. Heeheeheeee!...But, umm I don't think you know me since I just found you the other day. Lemme draw you a picture of what I look like! There's me! I'm a little creampuff who's pink, and I love cartoons and video games and stuffs. Hmm, lemme introduce my friends, too! This is Rigel! He's one of my close friends and my first friend that I met before I joined the mob...Then quit...But, you know, so anyways. He is a Pancham who craves adventure, but can get in a bit of trouble sometimes. He gets kidnapped a lot, but it's fine, we save him, it's all good don't worry, diary! He drew a sad face beside the last sentence... He likes to hang out with us and we both have backpacks so that's cool. I remember one time where he got kidnapped by King Dedede and I had to go save him! People kidnap him 'cuz his footrubs are magical apparently. Oh! And he like gives the best hugs. This is Hazeel. She's my friend that loves lemons and she is faboo. Diary, do you know what faboo is? No? Faboo is the state of fabulousness where you cannot get any more fabulous. You become friggin' faboo. Hazeel is the definition of faboo, I mean look at this. Look. At. This. She became faboo back when we went to the moon. She drank of the Green Tea of the darkside of the moon with the bendy straw of life. After she drank it she found out the power of faboo. Did I mention Hazeel entered the faboo contest and won?! She beat all those fools, she even beat Honey Doo Doo. But, overall she's a great friend and very helpful. Now...Let's see who else I can draw... Oh yeah, who could forget Silver?! He's an angel from Heaven, I don't know how he's here if he's an angel, but whatevs. He's a cool guy, but can be a tad mean at times. He's only mean 'cuz he's trying to protect us. He crossed out a few words, it looks like it says "The big softie..." He knows a bunch of spells and stuff and his dolls kind of scare me, but I really look up to him and stuff...Literally, he's taller than me, I mean come on. Before I tell you an actual story, lemme introduce one more person! I'll introduce the rest later, don't worry, shhhh. This, diary, is Chrono! I haven't known him for too long, but he's like Silver's assistant or something. He's like blind so sometimes he bumps into stuff. If he just took the little bandana off I bet he could see just fine! Heehee. He's pretty tough, but not as tough as Silver. I wish I could tell you some of the adventures I've had with him, but I can't figure out one at the moment! Sorry, my brains the size of a walnut. There was a bunch of aimless doodles on the page, mostly walnuts and small sketches of himself. '' Oh oops! Sorry, do my drawings tickle? Heehee! ''He drew a few smiley faces, and a few words. All the words said "Tickle!" or "Teehee!" Well, I gotta get going. We're currently falling down a hole while we're looking for Ri-Ri. I'll tell you 'bout it if we survive. Bye! Category:Story Category:Karo's Diary entries